


Spare All Enemies

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, The Sewer King sings like a Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Frog tries to protect his friends as the Sewer King performs a vocal recital marathon.





	Spare All Enemies

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King's vocals and emotions varied as he performed a recital marathon in a chamber. There were many tears.   
One smile materialized occasionally. His vocals were sweet most of the time. The Sewer King opened his eyes at a snail's pace.  
They widened as soon as he saw Frog and the other children within the chamber. 

Frog sat up and smiled as his friends slumbered. He viewed the Sewer King pausing and scowling. Frog's eyes widened. He ran out of the chamber.

The Sewer King began to lock the door.

Children opened eyes. They suffered during another recital marathon.

 

THE END


End file.
